1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plant imitating device and, more particularly, to a plant imitating device that can imitate the growth of a plant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many busy modern people suffer from diseases of civilization, such as melancholia and anxiety disorder, due to the imbalance of body and mind resulting from stress in work and daily life. People choose some ways to obtain physical and mental relaxation, such as by implanting plants. However, busy as they are, they can not spend enough time and energy to take care of the plants. The plants die easily, failing to soothe the feeling and failing to provide distraction from boredom.
Due to the improvement in technology, mechanical systems imitating plants have been developed to avoid the above disadvantages. The literatures of plant ecology are gathered first to know the characteristics of the plants, such as the shapes and actions. Then, various detecting elements (such as sound control type or touch control type) are selected according to the characteristics of the plants to provide interaction between the plants and the user. However, conventional plant imitating devices currently available in the market can only imitate swaying of the plants, which is monotonous and fails to provide entertainment.
Thus, a need exists for an improved plant imitating device providing entertainment in addition to imitating the plant.